Falling
by Haunted Memoirs
Summary: Heartbroken, Kagome is back in her rightful time. Deciding to move on instead of staying in the past, she resumes her dreams of figure skating. Does this path hold a new love for her after all? /Rated for language.


Disclaimer: I don't own either series.

* * *

The early morning glow of the sun peeking in through her parted curtains pulled her from her sleep. For a few minutes, she laid there, just looking up at her ceiling before she pushed herself up. Her blankets pooled in her lap as she sat there.

It was peaceful and calm at that second. Despite the sounds of early morning traffic from outside her bedroom window, the twenty-one year old woman found quietness in the solitude of her room. Kagome glanced at her bedside table to check the time before finally getting out of her warm bed.

The hardwood floor was cold under her feet as she scurried into her bathroom for her morning shower.

"Ah…" A soft sigh of pleasure slipped from her mouth at feeling the warm water beat down on her skin.

She quickly washed her hair and body before stepping out and dressing in her ivory tracksuit. She dried her hair and pinned it up in a ponytail before stepping back into her room to locate her running shoes. She sat on her bed as she pulled them on.

Kagome picked up her bag and tucked it over her shoulder. She grabbed her phone and headphones on her way to the front door of her apartment, locking it behind her as she went.

-x-x-x

She ended up arriving at the ice rink before her coach for a change. She looked around curiously once setting her bag next to the wall and pulling her headphones from her ears.

"Talk about rare," she huffed to herself as she shoved her phone and headphones into her bag, exchanging them for her skates. She had never been the first to show up ever, so somehow managing to do it today surprised her.

Kagome shrugged and changed into her skates as she pushed the thought to the back of her mind.

"No point in waiting," she mumbled as she stretched her arms out above her head. Might as well practice the program she had been working on in the meantime.

She got on the ice and fell into a familiar rhythm she had been practicing over and over again. Spins, jumps, twirls all came naturally to her as she cycled through the motions she had hammered into her brain after countless runs.

As she glided across the ice she attempted to keep her mind clear of distracting thoughts, but she ended up failing. She slipped and lost her footing, falling to land on her behind.

"Ouch!" Kagome hissed and rubbed at her behind. As the pain slowly dulled to a minor ache, Kagome sighed.

It had been years already, but she couldn't put those days behind her, it seemed.

She flopped onto her back with her arms spread out at her sides. The cool surface of the ice felt relaxing under her.

Those days of when she ran around in the dangerous Feudal Japan refused to leave her memories. After the jewel had been repaired and Naraku had been finished off, she had no choice but to return to her rightful time. She had expected that she would have to return home, but expecting it didn't take the sting away any.

She had fallen in love with Inuyasha and the heartbreak of having to tell him goodbye still hurt. Kagome closed her eyes and covered her face with one arm.

After coming home, there hadn't been anything holding her back. She no longer had to keep her hours and days balanced between two times. She had chosen to follow her heart, to follow her dreams.

And here she was, successfully managing to do so.

But… her heart was still broken into tiny pieces.

"It feels like something is missing," she mumbled to herself. Something _was_ missing, but it was something she could never get back. Her friends and companions from so long ago.

Her mother, always so loving and so supportive of her, was proud of her. From fighting for her life in a world of danger and surviving, to going on to making her goals come true. In a way, her mother was the one person that pushed her forward. She encouraged her, even if it meant her leaving home.

She didn't want to let her mother down, not after all the support she'd given her.

With a determined feeling coursing through her veins, Kagome pushed herself back up onto her feet.

One day, that broken heart would fade into nothing, she knew that. It _had_ to. Until then, she would pursue the dream she was able to chase.

A cold light of focus invaded her blue eyes as she went back to practicing.

* * *

Hello everyone. I watched Yuri on Ice a while ago, and I wanted to do something like this for a long time, so I finally chose to. I hope this turned out good. It's been a long time since I've written anything new. I'll get back into my old rhythm soon, I hope.

I don't know who I want to pair Kagome with. I'll give a bit of information about her here. (for her personality in this story)  
 _She's_ _hardheaded_ _and_ _stubborn,_ _but_ _she is still nice_ _. However,_ _she can be a bit cold and aloof by accident_ _, as she distances herself due to a broken heart. She is_ _dedicated to skating_ _, and she is_ _goal-oriented_ _. She does not believe in giving up, and_ _she supports others_ _, even if they compete against her._

If anyone has any suggestions, that'd be great. Just as long as they're age appropriate. (She's 21.) Not Yuri/Viktor either, please. They're going to be together.

Thank you for reading!

Byebye!


End file.
